


Voice Mail

by running2u



Series: Resolving The Unresolved Feelings [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, the phone vibrated. And you woke me up with your low voice, telling me to remember to eat breakfast. Your affectionate worries, did it really mean nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail

**Author's Note:**

> a songfic based on IU - Voice Mail.

* * *

Kyuhyun heard the crowd’s cheer getting louder as he and the other artists did a final bow. Seconds passed and then he pulled up his body. He squinted his eyes a little when the blinding spotlight was illuminating him.

  
Kyuhyun then flashed his infamous smile once again while his eyes were secretly tracking for someone’s appearance on the audience’s seat.  
  
But he couldn’t find him anywhere.  
  
Too bad.  
  
It saddened him, but he obviously could not show it.  
  
After the curtain call, Kyuhyun rushed to the backstage, almost tripped. He bowed his head to the staffs and other players whom he met on his way. Some of them were asking him for a selca, he was not in the mood unfortunately, but Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but to nod his head. Finally, everyone was done with their business with him and Kyuhyun went to give himself a rest.  
  
He sighed loudly as he entered his own artist’s room. Kyuhyun was surprised to see the manager wasn't all alone in the room. The other occupants were Ryeowook and Sungmin coming for a visit.  
  
_Only them?_  He asked himself.  
  
He expected him to come.  
  
But again, he was just fooling himself.  
  
Kyuhyun squeaked when Sungmin slapped his shoulder playfully. His face blushed when the older male caught him in his stupor. When Sungmin asked if he was okay, Kyuhyun waved his hand airily, telling the latter that he was just tired and sleepy.  
  
Kyuhyun then took his bag and excused himself. He quickly went to the changing room to put off all the costume for his play tonight. He still kept the makeup, though.  
  
When he was done changing his outfit, Kyuhyun took his phone out from his bag. sighing, he played with the device for awhile. He was hesitant to turn the device on.  
  
Too much expectations.  
  
It wasn't good at all.  
  
Kyuhyun was getting more anxious.  
  
  
  


**Maybe I hoped that it wouldn’t work out  
Starting from a few days ago, this heart pounding is torturing me day and night  
Because of you, I didn’t get a single wink of sleep last night**

  
  
  
Counting until three, he finally turned on his phone.  
  
Kyuhyun leaned his back against the wall while his index-finger was busy making the tap tap sound on the backside of his device constantly.  
  
The booting was done, Kyuhyun then bit his lip.  
  
_1 New Message: Donghae_  
  
The message was sent fifteen minutes ago.  
  
He could feel himself getting butterflies in his stomach and his palms were growing clammy.  
  
Slowly, Kyuhyun swiped his thumb on the screen to unlock it and then he tapped the notification with his finger to open it.  
  
He bit his lip harder as he read the contain.  
  
His cheeks flushed red.  
  
_[20.20 PM Donghae] Hey, that was an awesome performance! The kissing scene though… You looked so awkward. Are you thinking of someone? Just kidding ;D_  
  
Wait. WHAT?  
  
He DID come?  
  
Why Kyuhyun didn’t see him?  
  
Why Donghae didn’t tell him that he was coming tonight?  
  
Kyuhyun’s frown was getting deeper. He quickly typed a reply, slightly feeling irritated at the older male. He tried not to sound so desperate of seeing the older’s figure now when he actually did.  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
_[20.38 PM Kyuhyun] You came? What a surprise.  
  
[20.39 PM Donghae] I know right. Surprise! :D Get home now, I’ll treat you pizza and coffee._  
  
Kyuhyun’s cheeks went redder.  
  
_It was just a treat, you fool._  
  
  
  


**Sorry, you probably felt it too  
If me being around you, clumsily trying to hide it, bothered you  
Then I apologize**

  
  
  
Around ten at night, Donghae had dragged him out of his room with a force. It was about the treat the older male had promised before.  
  
Kyuhyun growled loudly at the male while putting on his hoodie plus a black cap before leaving the dorm. He hoped they didn’t attract anyone.  
  
It was quite cold outside and Kyuhyun silently cursed at the weather. He wasn’t mad at Donghae (the fact was Kyuhyun couldn’t be mad at the male) for forcing him to go out at this kind of time and weather, because well, he was actually happy.  
  
They walked side by side in slow steps. No one said anything yet.  
  
And Kyuhyun was suddenly feeling awkward towards the latter.  
  
He blamed their busy schedule.  
  
Kyuhyun couldn't help but to feel the jealousy towards Hyukjae. They got a project together, while he didn’t.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Kyuhyun looked at the male abruptly at the call of his name. He was shocked but he tried to hide it.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Sorry, Kyu. This pizza house was closed already. Where do you want to go now?” Donghae asked while jutting out his lips.  
  
“Eh? I’m not that hungry. All I need is my bed.” He answered flippantly. His eyes were looking anywhere but Donghae.  
  
“Yaish!” Donghae ruffled his hair. “I know you love food and coffee!”  
  
“But it’s ten at night and stop messing with my hair!” Kyuhyun was about to slap Donghae’s hand but the male was faster to caught it. In a blink of eyes the older male was already holding his hand gently. “H-hyung, what a-are you doing!? People will think something weird if they see.” Kyuhyun cursed himself for stuttering. His face was flustered. He was thankful the area was quite dark to hide his blushing face.  
  
  


**Actually, even now  
If I could, I want to keep denying it  
But honestly, don’t you have a little responsibility  
For making me so confused?**

  
  
  
“I will treat you tacos then.” They started to walk again. Kyuhyun didn’t complain anymore when Donghae intertwined their fingers. He liked Donghae’s warm hand on his.  
  
He loved it, so much.  
  
“Grill5?”  
  
“Hmm.” Donghae nodded his head eagerly. “I heard they have the best tacos in town!?” Donghae sounded so excited.  
  
It made Kyuhyun laughing a little, “But the owner is the worst male in this universe.”  
  
“Really that? But the male is your favorite one, isn’t he?”  
  
Kyuhyun snorted hard as a reply.  
  
“Why I didn’t see you on the audience seat during the final bow?” He didn’t plan to bring this matter up. But he couldn’t help it. Was Donghae lying about coming to watch his drama musical tonight?  
  
“Really? I was still there though. Were you looking for me?”  
  
Kyuhyun coughed hard. He failed to hear Donghae’s words but the male suddenly let go of his hand. He stopped coughing and saw a bunch of girls walking at their direction. They were Donghae’s fans apparently.  
  
Kyuhyun just stood there and watched the commotion. He silently stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket. He then heard Donghae’s fans excitedly asking about the duet’s promotion in Japan. The male answered cheerfully and told them to support it.  
  
He also said about Hyukjae bla bla bla…  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t want to hear it.  
  
He didn’t hate it though.  
  
He actually prayed that the promotion would be successful.  
  
He was just jealous.  
  
The sudden tug on his arm was startling him a bit.  
  
Kyuhyun looked up to see Donghae was smiling apologetically at him. He then realized that the fans were gone already.  
  
“What?” Kyuhyun asked.  
  
“They, my fans, wanted to say ‘hi’ to you. But I said you are too tired for it now.”  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Kyuhyun faked a yawn.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay. You should sleep. Let’s go home.”  
  
So they went back to the dorm.  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t get Donghae’s treat in the end. Nor Donghae's warm hand on his cold one again.  
  
And he was just getting more confused.  
  
  
  


**Late at night, the phone vibrated  
And you woke me up with your low voice  
Telling me to remember to eat breakfast  
Your affectionate worries, did it really mean nothing?**

  
  
  
It was really late at night when Kyuhyun’s phone rang so loudly beside him. He scrunched his face while stretching his arm to get the damn thing.  
  
He then opened his eyes to see Donghae’s caller ID flashed on his screen.  
  
Seriously, what the heck?  
  
“Seriously, hyung!?” Kyuhyun shouted.  
  
_“Did I wake you up, Kyu?”_  Donghae’s voice was low and deep. Kyuhyun’s heart raced a bit.  
  
He gulped before yelling again. “I was in the middle of cooking, damn you, of course you woke me up!”  
  
Donghae chuckled before letting out a yawn,  _“Sorry. Anyway, I’m on my way to airport now.”_  
  
“Huh? Are you talking about your dream?” And the realization hit Kyuhyun hard. “Oh, I guess you are not.”  
  
_“Yeah.”_  
  
“Well, be careful on your way. Good luck for you and Hyukjae.”  
  
_I will miss you. I hope I can go with you. Fuck, Donghae!_  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t say it at all.  
  
_“Don’t forget to eat breakfast and don’t stay up to late.”_  
  
“Y-yes, hyung.” Kyuhyun’s face was flushed red.  
  
_“I’ll be back soon. Don’t miss me, okay.”_  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Donghae chuckled.  
  
_“Hae-ah, who are you calling at this hour?”_  Kyuhyun could hear the slurred voice of Hyukjae at the other line. The dancer might be just awakened by now. _“Don’t tell me it was Kyuhyun? You want to put me in the bad mood along this trip and our tour?”_ The jealousy in his tone was so clear for him to hear.  
  
_“C’mon, Hyuk. I was calling Heechul hyung. I forgot to put the milk back into the fridge before.”_  Donghae’s lie was even so smooth in his ear.  _“Bye.”_  
  
The call was ended before Kyuhyun could say anything.  
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t sleep again that night.  
  
  
  


**Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious  
I don’t care if I’m just a remedy to your boredom  
I’ll just be like this for a little while and take care of things on my own**

  
  
  
_[10.00 AM Donghae] Japan is awesome. We should go to the Disneyland together. :)  
  
[10.03 AM Kyuhyun] I don’t like anything related to Disney.  
  
[02.10 PM Donghae] Sorry late reply! You are younger than me, you should love them more? :/_  
  
Kyuhyun put his phone away. He was contemplated to reply the message or not. Well, that was a lie because he would reply it in the end. The actual problem was now or later.  
  
It took three minutes for Kyuhyun to reply Donghae’s message while the latter did make him wait for hours.  
  
So maybe he should stop being so obvious about his feeling towards the other.  
  
Seriously, he was going insane.  
  
A moment later, his phone suddenly vibrated again. The screen flashed showing another new message from Donghae. He took the phone quickly and read it.  
  
_[02.14 PM Donghae] I’m alone now and free and bored. And I want to talk to you._  
  
Kyuhyun felt happy yet sad at the same time.  
  
Donghae wanted to talk to him.  
  
Just because he was bored and Hyukjae wasn’t around him at that time.  
  
What he should do now?  
  
Call Donghae?  
  
Really?  
  
But he couldn’t do it now even though he really wanted to. He had to go for Radio Star filming now.  
  
_[02.16 PM Kyuhyun] When are you free again?_

**The recorded time is already  
Just past two minutes and thirty seconds  
Actually, I don’t have anything else to say  
Since I’m just doing this without any plan**  


  
  
  
Kyuhyun rushed to his room the moment he arrived at the dorm. He locked the door before climbing onto his bed. Kyuhyun took out his phone, fiddling with it for a moment. He checked the time once again. It was eight at night and Donghae’s schedule must be finished already for today.  
  
So Kyuhyun waited for Donghae’s reply.  
  
But he didn’t get anything yet.  
  
Kyuhyun then decided to stuff himself with Ryeowook’s cooking first. As he ate his food Kyuhyun kept staring at his phone. He was waiting for a certain hyung to reply his message.  
  
And he still didn’t get any.  
  
Kyuhyun lost his appetite completely.  
  
He excused himself and then went back to his room.  
  
Kyuhyun was fiddling with the device again.  
  
Then he was too tired to wait.  
  
Without thinking he called Donghae’s number.  
  
Kyuhyun waited and then heard--  
  
_“Sorry the number you called was busy. If you would like to leave a message please press # key now and--”_  
  
Kyuhyun pressed the # button quickly.  
  
_“Please leave a message after the tone--”_  
  
_Beep_  
  
What should he say first?  
  
What he wanted to say actually?  
  
Why it was so hard for him to just say something?  
  
Why he didn’t reply his message?  
  
Was Hyukjae still near him now?  
  
That’s why he couldn’t pick his phone.  
  
Kyuhyun wanted to know. But he was afraid to know the truth.  
  
His mind was so jumbled.  
  
Kyuhyun put away his phone. The recorded time is already just past two minutes and thirty seconds. So maybe he didn’t have anything to say. He wasn’t planning this at all anyway. So Kyuhyun ended it. The older male wouldn’t bother to listen at the voicemail maybe.  
  
  
  


**I’m so miserable till the end  
Why am I so pathetic?  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this  
I will always be waiting for a response**

  
  
  
The next morning Kyuhyun woke up with swollen eyes. He cried too much last night. He knew he shouldn’t though. He just couldn’t help it.  
  
His phone then vibrated again, finally.  
  
That must be a message from Donghae.  
  
But Kyuhyun became hesitant to look at it all of sudden. Questions were popped out in his mind.  
  
What was Donghae going to say? Would Donghae ask him about his silent voicemail? Would the male apologize to him for not replying?  
  
Because Kyuhyun wanted the male to do so.  
  
Even though he didn’t, Kyuhyun wouldn’t complaint.  
  
Kyuhyun then tried to calm himself before checking the innocent device.  
  
He unlocked the screen and then tapped at the message button.  
  
  
  


**But if I’m not the one, if I’m not the one**

  
  
_[08.44 AM Donghae] Sorry for not answering your call, Kyu. I was busy preparing a surprise for proposing Hyukjae last night. And thanks God, he accepted it! ^_^ I’m so happy!_  
  
  
  


**If you’re not the one, then you’re not  
Then you’re not**

  
  
  
_[08.45 AM Kyuhyun] Congrats. I’m happy for you two._  
  
  
End.


End file.
